Authentic-International
'Authentic-International' Authentic-International is a mixed alignment guild. It was first started as a french guild by Mystic-Lotus but now we've made an english one. There are members from all all kinds of Time zones and Continents. We are an Active Guild who get guild members involved in souls and dungeon runs. Why Join Authentic-International? *The member's are friendly and helpful. *Doesn't require you to put all your points into leveling the guild, we only want 3% from each fight. *Players are active *Members from different time zones. 'Requirements for joining' 1. You must be level 90. We can make some exceptions if you think you would make a good member. 2. ' You must be able to speak english. '''If you can't speak english, at least use google translate so we can some what understand you. 2. ' You must be active. If you are inactive for 4 weeks then you shall be kicked out of the guild. If you are going to be inactive for longer than 4 weeks, then let Fool-Moon or one of the other Second in Commands know and you will remain in the guild. Ranks Authentic-International's guild ranks aren't based on exp contribution but loyalty and continuous stay in the guild. Though there is a 3% exp Contribution until you reach Reservist. Rank: '''On-Trial *'rights: '''Invite Members *'Conditions: ' 1 day till 1 week Rank: '''Apprentice' *'Rights: '''Invite Members, Own Xp Contribution. *'Condition: 1 week to 2 weeks. Rank: '''Recruiting Officer *'Rights: '''Manage Own Xp Contribution, Invite members, Place Perceptors. *'Conditions: 2 weeks to 1 month Rank: Chosen One''' *'Rights: '''Manage Own Xp Contribution, Invite Members, Place Perceptors, Collect From Own Perceptor. *'Conditions: 1 month to 2 months Rank: '''Counsellor *'Rights: '''Manage Own Xp Contribution, Invite Members, Place Perceptors, Collect From Own Percrptor, Collect From Any Perceptor. *'Conditions: 2 months to 3 months Rank: '''Guard *'Rights: '''Manage Own Xp Contribution, Invite Members, Place Perceptors, Collect From Own Percrptor, Collect From Any Perceptor. Can Use Paddocks, *'Conditions: 3 months to 4 months Rank: ''' Reservist *'Rights: '''Manage Own Xp Contribution, Invite Members, Place Perceptors, Collect From Own Percrptor, Collect From Any Perceptor. Can Use Paddocks, *'Conditions: 4 months to 5 months Rank: '''Protector *'Rights': Manage Own Xp Contribution, Invite Members, Place Perceptors, Collect From Own Percrptor, Collect From Any Perceptor. Can Use Paddocks, Transmit Players. *'Conditions: '''5 months to 6 months Ranks: Second In Command *'Rights: Same Rights As The Leader but doesn't make the final decisions on important matters. *'Conditions: ' The only condition is that you need the trust of the leader and Mystic-lotus. Professions '''Jeweller: '''100 '''Jewelmagus: '''100 '''Tailor: '''72 '''Costumagus: '''100 '''Shoemaker: '''69 '''Shoemagus: '''100 '''Hammersmith: '''34 '''Farmer: '''100 '''Baker: '''100 '''Miner: '''74 '''Lumberjack: '''45 '''Fisherman: '''25 Rules 1. '''No Bullying or Agroing other members. '''Bullying is kickable and Against the games ToS. 2. '''No continuously asking to be leeched. 3. Attacking a guild member is forbidden. '''If reported you will be kick. ( Feel free to pvp if they let you) 4. We're allied with Authentic. Since its the French Branch of the entire guild. attacking Authentic Percs is a kickable offence. 5. '''No Spamming. '''Its a kickable offence. Goals '''Guild Goals: Some of the Guild Goals are; Leveling: 'We would like to encourage guild members to join up with eachother and level both the guild and themselves. '''Activeness: ' We would love to make this guild fun and active for all to enjoy. Activities *Black Rat Dungeon and Souls *Blop Dungeon and Souls *Crackler Dungeon Other dungeon runs will come soon when we get more people. Contacts and In Game Name *'''Fool-Moon *'Crimson-Timez' *'Mystic-Lotus' *'Clock-Twister' Contact these lovely people for more information about the guild or if you are interested in joining :P notes This Guild is still a work in-progress, and this wiki page will be continually updated for everyone to get the lastest guild levels,members and more.